Talk:Cui
Rank? just curious, where does it reveal that hes a high ranked soldier of Frieza? im always hearing and seeing hes on par with Zarbon and Dodoria, but where is this refrenced and mentioned? He was seemingly only as strong as Vegeta, who until Namek was considered rather weak, especially compared to D and Z.-- 18:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Cui was an elite by rank and is referred to as one of the "big boys"... he slaughtered many civilizations under Frieza's command... he is also in charge of Frieza planet #79, amongst other tasks. He isn't on par with Zarbon and Dodoria by rank, but he is higher than most other elites. - 18:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) killing lots of people doesn't neccesarily make one an elite under Frieza. But when did it say he was high ranked and even in charge of Frieza planet #79? ( i don't doubt it, i just want to know more about Cui, who is, IMO, an underrated, underdeveloped character who deserves more.)-- 01:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I can't find the resource for which dictates his leadership of planet 79. But it's likely from the Daizenshuu or some other resource of that caliber. Cui is of course, my 3rd most favorite. - 04:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Filler The first part of his section should notify that Gohan, Krillin and Bulma going into the spceship is filler, because some manga readers may be confused, and should really be stated, as Cui in the manga, barely had anything explained about him, other then the fact he hated Vegeta and he was an elite. Just wondering what should happen. 22:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think the way we differentiated filler is by putting a reference tag after the filler statement and have the reference be only the anime episode that happened on. Usually for canon material the references are both the episode and chapter but filler only material the reference should just be the anime episode. Which it looks like right now there is no references at all on this article. - Cui's power level If Cui's power level is suppose to be rivaled with vegeta's (18,000), why did he think he could defeat him on Namek? Was he powered up from their last meeting? Why was he being cocky thinking he could defeat vegeta with the same power level? 20:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Their power level was the same. Someone's power level doesn't have to be greatly higher than another person's just to have one challenge another. In this case, Cui thought that he had a chance to win even though they were evenly matched. - 16:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If that is the case, then how come Cui didn't challenge Vegeta earlier? Why on namek? Just because he was beginning to rebel against frieza, and he wanted to save him? 20:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, for the reasons you just stated. Cui was waiting for the opportunity to be allowed to take out Vegeta. Vegeta's rebellion was the perfect opportunity to rub him out. - 20:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Contradictory results Whilst searching voice actors to fill in missing information, I came across Eiji Takemoto. According to both wikipedia, and Behind the Voice Actors, he was the guy who voiced Cui in Dragon Ball Kai. I don't want to make the edit as I could be wrong, but I thought I should lay the information out incase someone smarter finds more information, 11:24, December 21, 2013 (UTC)